The invention relates to a speaker system, having a first plate-like component which has at least one speaker, and a second plate-like component which is fastened to the first component so that it is pivotable about a first pivot axis.
Many electronic entertainment devices, such as mobile telephones, MP3 players and tablet computers, are becoming more and more compact and light, and can therefore be carried along constantly by a user. Such devices often have a speaker, since the user may wish for example to listen to music, watch films and play games using such devices. However, because of their compact construction only very small speakers are built into such devices, causing the sound quality to suffer, particularly in the bass range.
Tablet computers in particular are replacing classic desktop PCs, and especially laptops and notebooks, to an increasing degree. However, they have some disadvantages due to their structure. First, the sensitive screen is exposed on an external surface, and therefore may easily be scratched or even destroyed.
Second, the angle of the screen cannot be tilted to face in the direction of the user, as with a laptop, since the screen and housing are a single rigid piece. Instead, the tablet computer either lies flat on a support surface or must be held in the hand when in use. Furthermore, because of the compact construction, in tablet computers also only very small speakers are installed. Because of these structural limitations, a large number of accessories exist in order to remedy these disadvantages, or at least to decrease them.
Supporting and protective devices for tablet computers are known in a multitude of different designs. A combination of protective case and upright support is known for example from EP 2 383 965 A1. Another computer supporting device with the function of a carrying case is disclosed by DE 20 2011 051 426 U1. A stable housing having a device for setting up the tablet computer contained in it is known from DE 20 2012 100 042 U1.
Devices for improving the sound properties of a tablet computer are also adequately known. These direct the sound waves produced for example on the back side of a tablet computer toward the front to the user, as for example in the case of the sound guide cover in US 2013/0004012 A1 or the multifunction cover in WO 2014/147410 A1.
Other variants extend the integrated speakers of a tablet computer by adding a sound and resonance volume in order to improve the sound properties, as known for example from the “Sounder Stand” (https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1034665231/the-sounder-natural-amplifier-for-the-ipad). A greater sound volume than the “Sounder Stand” is offered by the “iBox,” a tablet computer holder designed as a wooden box (http://www.slashgear.com/ibox-is-25-worth-of-wood-to-hold-your-ipad-2891869/). While the variants having sound volume deliver the greatest improvement in sound properties, they have the crucial disadvantage that they have bulky and heavy construction. They are therefore not suitable for always being taken along with the tablet computer, which is distinguished specifically by its compact construction and light weight.